Image forming systems may include a print unit and an image forming blanket to transfer an image to media. The print unit may apply ink to a photo-imaging cylinder to form an image thereon. The photo-imaging cylinder may transfer the image to an image forming blanket. Subsequently, the image forming blanket may transfer the image to the media.